Confusión de amores
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: ¿el amor es tan confuso?¿cuándo sabemos si lo que sentimos por una persona es amor o no?una simple declaración puede provocar muchos conflictos a su alrededor...FIC YAOI y algo de hetero...LAS PAREJAS QUE SE FORMAN AL PRINCIPIO NO SON LAS DEL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Ran: ohayouuuu!-^O^- aquí vuelvo con otro fic!uno completamente nuevo!

Bueno dejo ya claro que **las parejas que irán formando al principio no son las del final** … ahh y **este fic es shonen-ai y también hetero** … porque no quiero dejar solas a algunas chicas … ya me entenderán ^^ … espero ¬¬ …

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven es de level-5, una pena que no funcionó poner en la lista de regalos de navidad los derechos de autor de inazuma eleven ¬¬ maldito santa claus!solo te pedí eso!ahora me quedé sin regalos ¬3¬ …

* * *

><p><strong>Confusión de amores<strong>

Es primavera en Inazuma Town, la estación del amor está en pleno apogeo: los cerezos florecen, los pájaros cantan … y yo me encuentro en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Por fin he decidido declararme al chico que me gusta, al cual conocí años atrás.

Ya he quedado con él, y voy de camino a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Tengo que confesar que estoy algo nerviosa, pero espero no titubear al decirle lo que siento. Por otra parte, no sé cómo se lo tomará él, no está muy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, ama demasiado su afición al fútbol y no creo que quiera perder el tiempo con relaciones sentimentales. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo a ser rechazada, no sé si es muy normal en una situación así, pero me conformo con que sepa que estoy … enamorada de él.

Acabo de llegar al parque, justo al lugar donde él entrena en solitario … y allí está, sentado bajo el árbol con una actitud serena poco común en él, cerrados sus ojos y disfrutando de la dulce brisa de la tarde. Me detengo y lo observo durante unos minutos, repasando mentalmente lo que le tengo que decir, hasta que se percata de mi presencia y activamente se levanta para andar hacia mí con esa expresión entusiasta que tanto me gusta de él …

- hola, aki-chan ^^ por qué querías verme?

- yo … tengo que decirte algo importante, endou-kun …

- claro, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ^^

- tú … desde hace mucho … (bajo la mirada) me gustas, endou-kun …

- a-aki … qué quieres decir con eso?

- yo … te quiero … (le miro a la cara para explicarme) verás, desde que te conozco, has estado conmigo siempre … me siento a gusto a tu lado … tu sonrisa, cada vez que te veo reír es imposible que no me contagies con tu alegría, incluso en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida has sabido animarme … cuando hablo contigo me siento cómoda porque, aunque a veces no sepamos explicarnos con claridad, siempre sabemos lo que quiere decir el otro … hay … tantas cosas que me gustan de ti que no sabría cuándo terminar … (veo que quiere contestarme, me doy prisa a cortarle y quedarme de espaldas a él) pero no hace falta que me respondas ahora, yo solo … quería que supieras de mis sentimientos hacia ti … así que … me marcho a casa, endou-kun … cuídate … (me alejo con paso ligero)

- aki … hasta mañana …

Mientras me alejo, miró fugazmente hacia atrás y veo cómo se vuelve a sentar bajo la sombra del árbol, esta vez con una expresión pensativa que solo solía salir cuando teníamos pruebas en el instituto. Bueno, ya ha pasado lo peor … solo esperaré a mañana para saber cuál es su respuesta a mi confesión.

Caminando hacia mi apartamento, veo una pareja cogida de la mano que se daban un beso y me resulta imposible no pensar en lo lindo que sería tener una pareja … por alguna razón, me imaginé cómo se nos vería a endou-kun y a mí juntos … pero sin embargo no me veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él … supongo … que realmente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Llego a mi casa, tomo la cena con mi familia y subo a mi habitación a leer tranquilamente un libro. Pero me resulta extraño, sabéis? Incluso después de declararme al chico que me gusta, no me siento nerviosa en absoluto … cuando está probado que a todas nos pasa eso … bueno, debo de ser una excepción, no se me ocurre otra razón para ello, porque yo estoy … enamorada de endou-kun … o … quizá no … no, es imposible que no sienta algo por él, todo esto que me hace sentir debe ser por amor, sí, así debe de ser.

Y convencida de estos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida.

…

*PIII PIIII PIIIII*

- ahhh … (bostezo) qué sueño tengo … sólo un poco más …

X minutos después …

- mamoru!levántate o llegarás tarde!

- oh vaya!se me hizo tarde! (se levanta rápidamente, corre hacia el baño para enjugarse la cara, y va al piso de abajo mientras se termina de poner el uniforme escolar) gracias por avisarme, mamá! (coge una tostada que por casualidad acababa de salir de la tostadora y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre) adiós! (agarra la maleta y sale por la puerta)

- este hijo mío …

Soy endou mamoru. Perdonad la escena, pero es que anoche no dormí bien por una razón importante: ayer, mi amiga aki me confesó que yo le gusto … y bueno, es la primera vez que me pasa … no me preocupo por este tipo de asuntos, todo mi tiempo lo ocupa mi gran pasión, el fútbol. Pero no quiero dejarla así, he estado pensando toda la noche en las palabras de ella, pero no sé qué pensar … es cierto que siento lo mismo que ella dijo de mí … y si eso es amor … supongo que también me gusta ella … ahhh!estoy hecho un lío!mejor pediré consejo a uno de mis mejores amigos … de seguro él me dirá lo que puedo hacer … oh!todavía está ahí esperándome!

- ehhh!kazemaru! (pasando por donde esperaba él)

- endou … por qué tardaste tanto?vamos a llegar tarde! (empezando a correr al lado del portero)

- gomen ~~ … es que … no dormí bien …

- estuviste estudiando?pero si ayer no nos mandaron casi nada …

- no … verás kaze … ayer aki … (no sé el por qué … pero me cuesta decírselo …)

- endou … le ha pasado algo a aki?no habrá tenido un accidente?

- no, no es eso … es que … me dijo que … yo le … gusto (al decir estas últimas palabras siento un leve dolor en el pecho … pero no entiendo por qué me ha pasado … miro a mi lado y veo que por un instante kazemaru tiene una mueca de dolor en la cara … pero al momento me mira con una leve sonrisa)

- qu-qué bien, endou … y bueno … qué le dijiste?

- yo … no supe qué contestarle … tú sabes que no soy bueno en esto así que … pensé que podría pedirte consejo kaze …

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio, brevemente amortiguado por el ruido de sus pasos acelerados al correr. Cuando se encontraban ya en el instituto y se iban a separar para entrar cada uno en su aula, el peliazul detuvo al portero …

- … endou … qué sientes por ella?

- pues … ella me dijo muchas cosas bonitas … que yo … siento de la misma manera que ella a mí …

- entonces deberías decirle que salga contigo … si es amor lo que sientes … no debes perder la oportunidad si este es correspondido … así serás feliz … (tras decir esto, se va corriendo, con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos)

- kaze … lo haré … gracias …

…

- … y eso fue lo que pasó … (aquí estoy otra vez, terminando de contar a mis amigas lo que pasó ayer … yo realmente no quería decirles nada hasta tener una respuesta de endou-kun … porque ellas son un poco … entrometidas … pero son tan pesadas que no pude evitar narrarles todo lo que le dije la tarde de ayer … y ahora me miran con caras que muestran sorpresa)

- waaa por qué no nos contaste aki-san? (fuyuka es nueva aquí, y empezó a juntarse con nosotras de pronto … me cae bien … pero hay algo en su rostro que no me acaba de gustar …)

- eso eso!cuando yo salgo con un chico, os lo cuento todo!no es justo que nos lo hubieras escondido (haruna es mi amiga desde hace unos meses, y aunque es más pequeña que las demás, es muy popular entre los chicos … aunque tenga que salir a escondidas de su hermano …)

- oye chica!pues no se te notaba demasiado que te gustaba!a mí sí que se me nota que estoy súper enamoradísima de mi cariñín! (rika es una amiga de osaka, se trasladó aquí para estar más cerca de mi amigo de toda la vida, ichinose … al cual trata como si fuese su novio …)

- rika … no todas nos vamos a comportar como tú si nos gusta un chico … eres demasiado exagerada … ¬¬ (a touko la conocimos en un partido hace mucho tiempo … y fue arrastrada por rika a este instituto …)

- oye!no soy exagerada!sólo demuestro libremente todo el amor que siento por mi ichinose -*¬*- … (hace una pose dramática tan exagerada que se cae al suelo, con lo que las chicas y yo nos reímos …)

- no es por aguar la fiesta pero … aki estás segura que estás enamorada de él? Ese tipo de cosas no son para tomárselas a la ligera (natsumi es la hija del director de la escuela … suele ser muy fría, pero sé que es una amiga de verdad como lo son haruna, touko y rika)

- yo … creo que si …

- ves?estás dudando … eso puede ser un problema en cuanto a endou-kun

- … pero a lo mejor si acepta tu declaración el estar juntos se te quitan las dudas

- haruna … eso esper-

- aki!

Me doy la vuelta al escuchar que me llaman por mi nombre, solo unas pocas personas además de mis amigas me llaman así … y una de ellas es él. Y allí viene, corriendo por el patio del recreo hacia mí …

- aki … (se detiene frente a mí) estuve pensando y …

Parece que llegó el momento de su respuesta. Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar, esta situación se me antoja algo surrealista … nunca me imaginé que me vería entrometida en algo así. Me pregunto que me dirá, se está tomando su tiempo …

- aki … te … gustaría salir conmigo?

- q-qué? … es decir … endou-kun … yo … te gusto?

- mmm … creo que si (veo como a todos les cae una enorme gota de sus cabezas …) y … qué me dices?

- qué te va a decir endito?claro que saldrá contigo! ^^

- cállate, rika!no te metas en esto! (touko la arrastra hacia un lado)

- es cierto, quien tiene que responder es aki noo? (haruna me da un golpecito en el hombro para apoyarme, mientras natsumi me mira con una expresión severa)

- yo … saldré contigo endou-kun …

* * *

><p>Ran: qué? os gustó? Ya sé que fue muuuy corto … pero tengo una razón y es que estoy liada con exámenes para la universidad y cuando escribo … lo hago corto debido a mi tiempo … pero don't worry!^^ me queda mucha inspiración y tengo por lo menos los siguientes tres caps de esta historia más otros muchos de otros de mis fics metidos en alguna parte de mi cabeza … solo hace falta pasarlos al ordenata ^^<p>

Bueno … pondré algunas preguntas:

- les gustó lo que llevo de fic?

- me perdonan por lo corto que lo hice? (sean buenos conmigo TT TT …)

- tendrá éxito la relación entre endou y aki?

- creen que aki está realmente enamorada de endou?

- si han contestado que no a la pregunta anterior … creen que aki está enamorada de alguien?


	2. La cita de Endou y Aki

Ran: ta-dán!el segundo cap de confusión de amores ya está hecho!wuuuuu!-^O^-

Waaa este cap me salió largoo -para mi gusto claro- pero mejor … así les haré leer más!^^ jejejeee

Kyaaaaa por fin!^^ (tirando confeti) terminaron los exámenes biennn!iré a celebrarlo con mis amigas biennn!-^O^- ahora quedan las notas ¬¬ …

Bueno como no sé qué más decir allá va el … disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero será mío el día en que los cerditos empiecen a volar … mientras eso no ocurra -tened paciencia- y yo tenga uno … se vale soñar!~~

**NOTA: estoy haciendo dibujos de este fic … cuando los termine los subiré a mi cuenta en deviantart okk?mientras tanto … lean el cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. La cita de endou y aki:<strong>

- yo … saldré contigo endou-kun …

- genial ^^ … quedamos luego del entrenamiento con los chicos?iré a recogerte a tu casa vale?

- sii …

- hasta luego ^^

Bueno, realmente no fue lo que me esperaba, pero si me va a ayudar a aclarar mis sentimientos hacia él, es lo mejor para mí. Ahora toca aguantar a rika y sus interminables preguntas …

- ahhhh qué bien que te dijo que siiii!^^ cuánto me alegro por tiii amiga!ahora somos dos las que tenemos parejitas, podremos salir todos juntos en una doble cita!-*O*-

- perfecto ¬¬ … estará así hasta en sueños … y me toca a mi aguantarla ~~ … qué suerte tienen de estar en un aula distinta … bueno, de todas formas, me alegro mucho de que por fin salgan juntos aki-chan ^^

- qué bien que pueden salir con chicos ~~ … yo no puedo ni cruzar una palabra con los chicos de mi clase ¬¬ … si no ya saben que mi hermano les mandará al hospital TT TT bueno excepto con los chicos del equipo ~~

… aunque no todas mis amigas están de acuerdo con mi nueva relación con endou-kun … una de ellas me mira con severidad en su rostro, seguro que piensa que no hago lo correcto y sé que quiere lo mejor para mí … pero si no lo intento no me daré cuenta de lo que en verdad siento … y bueno la otra tiene una especie de sonrisa en su cara que aparenta ser dulce, pero sé muy bien que es falsa, que le molesta mi nuevo estado, realmente no se preocupa por mí, y cada vez me parece más una persona en la que no se puede confiar …

- buena suerte en la CITA, aki-san … ahora … debo ir al lavabo ^^ (después de decir esto con aparente dificultad, sobretodo la palabra "cita", la pelimorada se dio la vuelta y se marchó)

- aki … (esta vez me habla la pelirroja, seguro que me reñirá o algo parecido) … estaré ahí para lo que sea vale? Ya sabes, solo llámame de acuerdo? espero … que en verdad sea cierto lo que sientes por él …

- … gr-gracias, natsumi ^^ (realmente no me lo esperaba … bueno, supongo que ante todo es mi amiga … me gusta que me apoye en esto)

- rika!cállate de una maldita vez! … y deja de molestarme con esas!

- pero touko … tsunami está libre ¬/¬ … no sé si me entiendes eh eh … podríamos ir todos juntos en parejitas!siiii … ya me lo imagino *o* … aki y endou, tú y el chico del mar … y yo con mi darling!no sería perfecto?-^O^-

*DING DANG DONG*

- oh vaya!sonó el timbre!debemos ir a clase, ya déjate de tus historietas … además … ya sabes que a mi no me gusta tsunami! … hasta luego chicas!^^

- espera touko!aki-chan no me dijo lo que se pondrá para la cita y le puedo dar mis consejos de experta!TT TT (pero no puede contra la defensa y esta se la lleva arrastrando junto a sus gritos)

- yo me largo corriendo o perderé el comienzo de la clase … chao!ya nos contarás luego de tu cita!^^ ehhh tachimukai espera! (haruna es un año menor que las demás y va a la misma clase que el castaño)

- adiós ^^ … bueno, creo que también deberíamos irnos, no natsumi?

- claro, vamos …

- ehh aki! (alguien me llama y me giro para descubrir que es uno de mis mejores amigos)

- hola domon ^^ … natsumi, si quieres puedes adelantarte …

- vale, te guardaré sitio … (se marcha)

- y … qué te ocurre domon?

- nada ^^ … solo que me enteré de algo entre endou y tú, pero ichinose no me quiso decir …

- esta rika ¬¬ … ya esparció la noticia …

- y cuál es esa noticia? (me mira a los ojos con esa natural sonrisa suya)

- verás es que … (inconscientemente siento una opresión en el pecho y mis labios tiemblan levemente al intentar pronunciar las siguientes palabras) … e-endou-kun y yo … somos n-novios …

- … (noto una ligera caída de su sonrisa, pero rápidamente la recupera) m-me alegro mucho aki! ^^ espero que te vaya bien con endou … es un buen chico …

- sii … o-ohh llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa!

- no te preocupes … ya sabes como es la profe de biología ^^

- oh si tsemon (N.A.: pues esta es una maestra real pero cambie su nombre, ryuusei: si es mi profe esta realmente … como decirlo … empanada, yukiko: si también es la mía sus clases son … aburridas, ryuusei: si es amargante no se da cuenta de que todo el mundo esta a su rollo uno con el móvil otro dibujando … , ran: bueno callaos ya que quiero escribir) no es muy …

- … espabilada, eso es ^^ no se dará ni cuenta de que entramos más tarde … bueno ahora vámonos aki

- sii ^^

…

Ya es por la tarde y ha llegado la hora que acordamos … pero sé que tardará un rato más, siempre le pasa lo mismo, así que no tengo prisa.

- aki!quizás deberías darte un último repaso en el espejo, hija mía

- pero mamá, así está bien ¬¬ … a él no le importará …

- pero aki, esta es tu primera cita y vas con el uniforme escolar ¬¬ …

- ya lo sé mamá, pero él también irá cómodo … vendrá a recogerme después del entrenamiento con el equipo …

- en serio?qué extraño ~~ …

- por qué?

- pues … es que si te gusta alguien es de lo más normal querer estar lo mejor posible en cuanto a la apariencia … pero hija no importa, será que han cambiado los tiempos desde que yo salía con tu padre … así que no hagas mucho caso a tu madre ^^ … solo sal y diviértete con endou-kun ok?

- sii ^^ …

- bueno yo tengo que irme a trabajar, así que … te deseo mucha suerte! (va a salir por la puerta de entrada, pero se da la vuelta y me mira con una expresión entre seria y divertida) pero nada de besos en la primera cita ehh?si no, ya se las verá conmigo ese chico ** … bueno adiós!^^ (ahora si, se va y cierra la puerta, dejándome sola en la casa, de nuevo concentrada en las dudas sobre mis sentimientos … por qué todos dicen que no parece que esté enamorada?vale que tampoco esto segura de ello, pero puede ser que tenga una forma diferente de amar no?)

*DING DONG*

- ya voy! (abro la puerta) hola endou-kun ^^

- hola!^^ gomen por llegar tard-

- no te preocupes por eso, endou-kun …

- entonces … salimos ya?

- claro (tranquilamente cojo el abrigo, las llaves, me pongo mis zapatos que descansaban en la entrada de la casa y al salir cierro la puerta, mientras él me espera) … y dónde iremos?

- pues … había pensado en ir a cenar …

- por mí está bien, no he cenado aún ^^

- entonces decidido!

- te parece si vamos al rai-rai?hace tiempo que no veo al señor hibiki y me gustaría preguntarle cómo se encuentra … además sé que te gusta mucho su comida ^^

- es perfectoo *¬* … mmm fideos rai-rai … cómo me conoces aki-chan ^^ jeje

Empezamos a caminar hacia el restaurante de ramen del señor hibiki, pero lo hacemos en completo silencio. No recuero haber estado tan … incómoda con endou-kun desde que nos conocimos … es extraño no?Ni siquiera él da ningún tema de conversación, con lo hablador que es siempre … se le ve distraído, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar …

- endou-kun …

- si aki?

- te ocurre algo?estás preocupado por algo?

- no … verás es que … no puedo dejar de pensar en kazemaru … antes cuando le conté que te iba a pedir para salir, él puso por un momento una expresión extraña …

- ya veo … bueno endou-kun no te preocupes de seguro que no le pasó nada vale? (aunque ahora que lo menciona … también domon estaba algo distante antes conmigo … realmente me preocupa … debo hablar con él)

- ya llegamos!^^ (abre la puerta del local y pasa detrás de mí) buenas tardes hibiki-san!^^ (cogemos asiento en una pequeña mesa algo lejos del mostrador)

- (alguien detrás del mostrador) hoy no está el señor hibiki …

- tobitaka-kun! … qué hace aquí?

- … hibiki-san tenía cosas que hacer y me dejó a cargo de la tienda

- ohhh por eso saliste antes de tiempo del entrenamiento ~~ …

- si … bueno qué quieren de comer? (coge un delantal de una silla cercana y se lo pone)

- yo quiero un bol enorme de ramen *¬* … y tú aki?^^

- ponme uno pequeño por favor ^^

- marchando ¬¬ (rápidamente pone el agua a hervir y comienza a cortar las verduras y especias para preparar el ramen)

- vaya, parece que nos servirán pronto la cena, endou-kun ^^ …

- siii … ramen … ahhh … *¬*

…

- (alguien en otra mesa del restaurante) abre la bocaaa!^^

- no deberíamos hacer esas cosas aquí ¬/¬

- oh vamos solo quiero comer el ramen como lo hacen en la dama y el vagabundo!

- pero tsunami-san es un poco vergonzoso O/O

- vamos tachi (se acerca lentamente al rostro del menor) hazlo por mí ^^

- … vale ¬/¬ … odio que me manipules de esa forma! (se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros)

- bueno tachi!^^ por algo eres mi n-o-v-i-o noo? (besa al ojiazul y luego siguen cenando ajenos a todo)

…

Mientras estábamos endou-kun y yo observando esta romántica escena sin que ninguno de los enamorados se percataran de nuestra presencia …

- … eso fue raro ¬¬ …

- sii … (de nuevo me está pasando … al ver cómo se tratan entre ellos dos … yo … realmente no pienso que haya ese tipo de relación entre endou-kun y yo … creo que debería hablarlo con él, este es un tema que me preocupa y … no quiero seguir estando tan incómoda con endou-kun …)

- aquí están preparados vuestros platos! (el pelimorado deja un bol enorme y otro pequeño en nuestra mesa y se marcha de nuevo a atender a más clientes)

- qué buena pintaaaa!bienn, itakakimasu!^O^

- itakakimasu … (vale es ahora o nunca … debo aclarar todas mis dudas con respecto a mis sentimientos …) endou-kun …

- sii aki?

- yo … realmente he estado pensando sobre lo que siento hacia ti y … no sé exactamente si lo que siento es amor o no … así que … pensé que quizá tú podrías ayudarme a aclararme con esto …

- … pues vamos bien …

- qué quieres decir?

- que yo esperaba lo mismo de ti aki-chan … pero veo que los dos tenemos el mismo problema …

- entonces tú tampoco estás seguro de esto?

- no del todo … lo siento mucho aki …

- no, es todo culpa mía … quizás me precipité al contarte todo eso ayer …

- puede ser …

- …

- …

- … endou-kun … tú … nos verías actuando como tsunami-kun y tachi-chan?

- pues … realmente noo …

- yo pienso lo mismo …

- eso significa …?

- que tal vez deberíamos seguir siendo sólo amigos …

- … parece que es lo mejor …

- …

- … oye aki-chan … como amiga … podrías hacerme un favor?

- sii endou-kun?

- empecemos a comer yaaa me muero de hambre y no hemos dejado de hablar!se enfriará el ramen y ya no estará tan ricoo! TT TT

- jajaajajajaa ^^

Bueno, finalmente no fue del todo una cita, pero me conformo con que arreglamos el problema … más o menos … así que finalmente supongo que mamá y natsumi tenían razón … que no estoy enamorada de él … parece que solo es un buen amigo … pero bueno, soy feliz ya que no estamos tan incómodos y volvemos a estar tan bien como antes …

- ah estoy llena ~~

- en serio aki-chan?si era un bol diminuto ¬¬ … y el mío no me llenó del todo …

- pero endou-kun, todavía tienes hambre?

- jejjee un poco ^/^ … (mirando su reloj de muñeca) oh mira qué hora es!debo llevarte a casa!vamos ya?

- sii ^^

- tobitaka tú me invitas ok? (saliendo a todo correr de la tienda agarrándome del brazo)

- ehh endou!quién te dijo que te invitaría? (demasiado tarde ¬¬ … ya no está en el local) este endou … ya hablaré con él mañana ¬¬ … je parece que lo ha arreglado con kino … espero que se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos … antes de que otros salgan verdaderamente heridos … mucha suerte (y con un sonrisa en la cara, siendo el único que ha escuchado sus palabras, sigue cocinando para los pocos clientes que aún quedaban en el establecimiento)

…

- adiós aki-chan ^^

- adiós endou-kun ^^ ve con cuidado!

- no temas … lo haré!^^

- (abriendo la puerta despacio) mamá ya lleg-

- hija míaaaa!por fin estás en casa!TT TT cuánto te eché de menos!no podía quedarme tranquila teniendo a mi única hija -por ahora- a solas por ahí con ese chico!ayyy menos mal que ya estás aquí!

- mamá, no seas exagerada ¬¬ …

- ohh qué contestación es esa para una madre?dime hija (me coge de los hombros) te ha hecho algo ese degenerado del fútbol?

- quedamos como amigos y ya está … vale mamá?estás más tranquila?

- ya he cenado, me voy a mi habitación … ah si … mamá ya no podrás tener más hijos ¬¬

- qué?me llamas vieja o qué?ayyy como rompen el corazón a las madres hoy en día TT TT vaya hija tengo

- buenas noches mamá … no olvides la medicación ^^

- no bromees conmigo de esa formaaa! TT TT

Bueno, este ha sido un día muy movido … pero parece que he cerrado algunos asuntos que me preocupaban … dejando de lado que mi madre quiera tener otro hijo ¬¬ …

Pero todavía tengo una enorme preocupación en mi cabeza … qué le pasa a domon?debo preguntarle y hablar con él … quizá esté pasando algo en su casa, porque en la escuela va realmente bien … bueno, tampoco es un cerebrito pero … da lo mejor de él … mañana es sábado así que … iré a su casa …

* * *

><p>Ran: waaaaa!siiiii metí a tobi-chan!la verdad iba a poner a hibiki pero se me ocurrió sustituirlo por mi pelimorado favorito … y así lo hice!^O^<p>

Allá van mis preguntas:

- qué les pareció la no-cita de endou y aki?

- os gustó la aparición de tobitaka?vieron lo profundo que es?cómo adoro a ese personaje *¬*

- y la escenita romántica de tsunami y tachi?

- qué pensáis que dirá domon cuando aki vaya a hablar con él?

- de qué otra pareja queréis que haya escena de amor? (aparte de las obvias)

- dejarán reviews?pleaseee!TT TT


End file.
